Tales of Yugi - Lonely Wake of Blood
by Envious Yugi
Summary: This is the first of a quite long saga of stories about an Outlaw named Yugi. It takes place in the Dragon Ball universe, but you will see alot of things you'll never see in a DBZ fic... This is the first story of many.


Tales of Yugi: Lonely Wake of Blood  
  
Chapter One: Imprisoned Guilty of Power  
  
A formation of blurry shadows roam around a red puddle, chains attatched to the outside. The puddle was damp, and seemed to be full of life. Life that was being drained, for the chains were attatched to a brown-haired, 15 year old boy, his hair spiked to the back. His face was disgruntled, and he was having several shouts, peridoically, every couple of minutes. He was wearing an orange-strapped prison outfit. Where he was, 'Junckijyu House For the Ill-minded'. He did not belong here for being insane, he was here on a mistake by the owner of the maniac jail. An innocent boy that was being held for his extremely powerful power. A power known as ki. Born from two outlaw parents, Cosmic Police captured the boy's parents. And Yugi, being his name, was taken in by the police, at age 6. They tried to tame him from his violent nature, and unsurpassing power, but they failed. He was incredibly intelligent, he knew what they did to his parents. He vowed revenge in his vast mind, as they fell to plasmetic gun fire, gashing out thick blood, spilling it onto the ground that was his territory, his home. He felt his legendary ki and jing, flowing from what was called a 'Tan Tien', or source of hidden power, through his veins. He could escape, he just waited for the right moment. He began to shout out in pain "I will avenge my parents deaths, you sympathetic weak-minded, low-class people. When I break free, chaos will rule supreme!", Yugi's words did not seem to effect any workers, but it did effect the other cell mates. For the reason he was chained, was because he killed half of the sickly prisoners, just to show off his awesome power, and his fufilling rage. And so, the wait for a chance to escape, began.  
  
Chapter Two: The Attempt for Freedom  
  
As the check-up Doctors walked in, the steam from the heated-sealed door flew into his eyes, making his eyes tear up from the exaust pipes that poured a seemingly life-threatening odor. Nothing could hurt him more than his pride. He slowly saw the lizard-like Doctor check on the security panel, pushing several brightly colored buttons, adjusting the chains to actually be a little looser. Perhaps he wanted to check up on him. Perfect timing, because Yugi had another one of his brilliant ideas up in the works again. He started to pour some Ki into his right palm, which he could move now because it was loostened. The Ki then formed into a Jingyah-Blade, a plasmetic looking blade made of powerful Ki power. He sliced the chains off, the blade whirring in mid-air, controlled with his mind, telekinesis came in handy when using solid Ki objects. Yugi leaped free, but the Doctor didn't seem surprised, at all! The doctor just immediately pushed security. "Do what you must, Yugi-boy. But you will never escape from your hell that you put yourself in.", the Doctor whispered hastily towards him. Yugi merely smirked, directing his hand, holding the Jingyah-Blade in his hand, then swiftly pushing his body towards him at an immense speed, shoving the blade into the lizard-like face of his, a clean, sharp, burnt cut left a hole in his face, his green, thick blood pour down the front of his face, and onto his white suit. Soaked in a now red outfit, he kicked his body over, and launched his feet to push him in the air, through the ceiling, the people at the Ill-house had never known that he had this ability. Flight was always seemingly impossible, but not anymore. Yugi learned this ability through his mind, it just showed up. Yugi looked down at the prison he had spent the last 9 years in. He poured massive ammounts of Ki and Jing power into both of his palms, forming two Kikou orbs into his palms, then slamming them together to make a rather large Jingyah-Ball. He held it in front of him, the scurry of winds blowing his jailed outfit in the midst of the gusts. "Curse this outfit. I'll need to get some new clothes...", after saying that, he sent the massively powered ball of Jing-power into the center of the building, and upon impact, a mega-ton powered explosion filled the whole range among the ground, the radius was bout 2 miles, as Yugi was high in the sky, grinning from aloft. Now, he was free to find his destiny. He would fufill his life, as that of his parents.... An outlaw. 


End file.
